


quanto pesa un pezzo di cielo

by harscrow



Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Stoned Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: Un filo di fumo si alza pigramente dalla canna che trema appena fra le dita sottili di Lauro, incastrata in mezzo a una L e una P d’inchiostro. Lui la osserva dal basso, rinsalda la presa, poi il braccio si tende dall’altro lato del letto. Edoardo, sdraiato accanto a lui, raccoglie il leggerissimo testimone e se lo porta alla bocca. Quasi un altro dei loro baci, labbra che toccano la stessa cartina. Lauro vorrebbe poterlo fare davvero, adesso; girarsi sul fianco, intrappolare Edo fra le sue braccia e baciarlo. Ma non sono sul palco, non è il momento. Non si può, se le luci non sono puntate su di loro, se non c’è un pubblico a ricordargli che lo fanno per finta, per gioco, perché sì. Il problema è che niente di quello che Lauro prova per Edoardo in quella stanza scura è per finta o per gioco, e allora è meglio chiudere gli occhi, immaginare di essere solo. Spostarsi un po’ più in là con la mente, perché il suo corpo non è in grado di farlo.[Da qualche parte nel corso del 2019]
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms, Lauro De Marinis | Achille Lauro/Edoardo Manozzi | Boss Doms
Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787170
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81





	quanto pesa un pezzo di cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è una delle più self-indulgent che abbia mai scritto.  
> Sono cosciente del fatto che diventi un attimo troppo sdolcinata soprattutto verso la fine, e non ho scuse per questo.  
> Volevo solo divertirmi a esplorare una nuova ship, e invece mi sono ritrovata a versare lacrime, sudore e sangue perché non so più scrivere in italiano. Quindi siate buoni, per favore.

Un filo di fumo si alza pigramente dalla canna che trema appena fra le dita sottili di Lauro, incastrata in mezzo a una L e una P d’inchiostro. Lui la osserva dal basso, rinsalda la presa, poi il braccio si tende dall’altro lato del letto. Edoardo, sdraiato accanto a lui, raccoglie il leggerissimo testimone e se lo porta alla bocca. Quasi un altro dei loro baci, labbra che toccano la stessa cartina. Lauro vorrebbe poterlo fare davvero, adesso; girarsi sul fianco, intrappolare Edo fra le sue braccia e baciarlo. Ma non sono sul palco, non è il momento. Non si può, se le luci non sono puntate su di loro, se non c’è un pubblico a ricordargli che lo fanno per finta, per gioco, perché sì. Il problema è che niente di quello che Lauro prova per Edoardo in quella stanza scura è per finta o per gioco, e allora è meglio chiudere gli occhi, immaginare di essere solo. Spostarsi un po’ più in là con la mente, perché il suo corpo non è in grado di farlo.

La risata pacata di Edo, però, non glielo permette. Lo tiene ancorato lì, a quella realtà, con le nocche della mano sinistra che sfiorano l’oggetto del suo desiderio. Lauro vorrebbe lasciarle scorrere sul ginocchio nudo di Edo, poi risalire la coscia. Tutto quello che fa, invece, è ridere con lui. Senza motivo.

Fuori è quasi sera, le parole di Edoardo così strane che sembrano quelle di un santone. Non è da lui, fare ‘sti discorsi. “Frate’, ma se ce casca il cielo ‘n testa che famo?” Apocalittica come domanda, ma il tono è quello di un bambino che di paure non ne ha. Non c’è fatalismo, solo curiosità. Quella è la chiave, quello è Edoardo.

Lauro non riesce a sciogliere il sorriso che ha in faccia. “Perché dovrebbe cascare, Edoa’?” gli domanda, come se quell’interrogativo non fosse familiare. Come se non fosse già esistito nella vita di un altro, così lontana da rasentare il sogno.

“Boh, metti che se stanca. Metti che gna fa più.”

“Che je pija, n’esaurimento nervoso?”

“Co’ tutte le schifezze che je tocca vede’. Po’ esse.”

“Tipo?”

“Te che provi a cucina’.”

“Eccerto, mica la guerra, la fame nel mondo…”

“Quelli in confronto so’ mali minori.”

“Ma statte zitto, frate’. Non capisci un cazzo, io sperimento!” Lauro va su con la schiena abbastanza da riuscire a tirargli una gomitata nelle costole, ma Edoardo sghignazza ancora più forte. “E poi com’è che te spazzoli sempre tutto quello che preparo?” aggiunge, ributtandosi sul cuscino.

“Quello perché ti adoro e non voglio ferirti, stellina.” Edoardo lo guarda sornione, sbattendo le palpebre da brava vamp. I suoi occhi sono lucidi, arrossati. Bellissimi.

Annebbiato un po’ dall’erba e tanto da quello sguardo, Lauro si sente etereo, un cuore che batte e null’altro. Innamorato su una nuvola. Ride. Gli rifila una palmata in faccia, spingendolo dall’altra parte. “Mi stai ferendo adesso, Giuda.”

La gola di Edoardo continua a fremere in una risata. Proprio lì, sul pomo d’Adamo, Lauro immagina di far danzare la lingua. “Sì ma non mi hai ancora detto che facciamo se casca il cielo.” insiste il traditore.

Lauro allunga di nuovo il braccio, acchiappando il polso di Edoardo. Il battito tranquillo dell’altro gli solletica i polpastrelli mentre conduce la mano sapiente, la mano da compositore, verso le sponde gentili della propria bocca. Fa un paio di tiri rapidi, da pensatore, poi lo lascia andare. “Dipende quanto pesa un pezzo de cielo. Magari n’è niente. Ci passiamo attraverso come i fantasmi.”

“Ma nun lo poi sape’ finché nun te casca ‘n testa.” ragiona Edoardo. Non ha tutti i torti. “Metti che invece è pesante e famo ‘na bella frittata splatter? No no, qui ci vuole un piano. Non sono mica pronto a morire. C’ho da fare, La’, non ho finito.”

“Ah sì? E che c’hai da fare, amore mi’?” Non ha mai fatto fatica Lauro a pronunciare certe formule, ma rivolte a Edoardo fanno solo un po’ più male. Sono solo un po’ più vere. Amore mi’. Cuore mi’. Vita mi’. Tutta quella roba là. Miele al rum, un vizio che non vuole togliersi, un’ebbrezza perenne.

“C’ho da impara’ alla pupetta mia come si suona. Devo vederla diventare più brava di me.” Quando Lauro si volta a guardarlo, il sorriso di Edo splende, un fascio di luce nell’ombra. Non sono più cazzate queste. “Oddio, n’è che ce vole assai…”

Quella bambina è splendida, Lauro ci va matto. Non vede l’ora di assistere a uno spettacolo come quello, in effetti. Edoardo che le sistema le dita di fata sui tasti di una piccola chitarra che profuma di legno; le codine che ondeggiano quando lei china la testa tutta concentrata; le prime note strimpellate in un salotto che… è quello di Edo e Vale. Papà e mamma. Lauro non ha mai pensato di ritagliarsi un posto che non gli appartiene. Lei è sua amica, si vogliono bene. Lauro sa che è la donna giusta _pour son cher_ , e non riuscirebbe mai a odiarla, anche se fa con Edo tutte le cose che vorrebbe fare lui. Che sono, in realtà, molto poche rispetto a quelle che non fanno già.

Agevolato dalla chimica, il senso di colpa si frantuma in uno sciame di farfalle colorate come i capelli di Edoardo. Un moto d’incoscienza sentimentale - lo stesso da cui Lauro si lascia fottere ogni volta che si mette a nudo quando scrive - si impossessa di lui. “Pure io c’ho da fa’.” decide, raggomitolandosi sul fianco. Addosso a Edo. Non è la prima volta. Per questo Lauro già conosce gli angoli, le lunghezze di quel corpo, le curve dei muscoli e l’odore della sua pelle. Lo separa da quello dolciastro dell’erba che aleggia nell’aria, premendo il naso contro la spalla di Edo. Contro il suo collo. Avanti e indietro, lentamente. Se c’è una casa per Lauro, una casa vera, dove non deve chiedere permesso per accomodarsi, è quella discesa tanto ripida, maschile, sempre calda sotto la sua guancia. Qualunque altro posto è solo mattoni, cemento, intonaco e piastrelle. Una sfilza di palazzi vuoti, anche se lussuosi.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi, percepisce i movimenti di Edoardo. Lui non si sposta, semplicemente fa un altro tiro. Lauro respira docile e pensa che anche oggi si addormenterà così, le dita che avanzano fra le pieghe di una maglietta che non è la sua, fino al centro del petto e poi sul cuore. Capita, quando sono molto stanchi, molto fumati, o tutt’e due le cose. Sincronizza la musica nelle sue vene col beat rassicurante che palpita sotto la sua mano, e d’improvviso ha voglia di piangere. Ha voglia di versare il suo peso in lacrime. Gliene sfugge una soltanto, mentre trattiene il fiato e schiocca un bacio dove la giugulare dell’altro si tende, viva. Ne ha così tanto bisogno. Dio lo perdonerà. E se non lui, gli basta che sia Edoardo a farlo. Al buio delle palpebre abbassate, ascolta il sospiro che il suo gesto ha evocato. Lauro lo bacia di nuovo, intossicato da quel tepore, mortalmente ferito dall’incastro perfetto di tutti i loro sogni, spigoli e sbagli. Se aprisse gli occhi, vedrebbe che anche Edoardo tiene i suoi ostinatamente chiusi.

“Lauro…” tenta lui, senza scostarsi.

Lauro gli preme sul collo un altro bacio, due, tre. La sua delicatezza è disperazione. “Edo…” lo chiama, con voce spezzata.

Edoardo si aggrappa alle sue nocche, la stretta debole, quasi una carezza. “Che stiamo facendo.” Non è neppure una domanda. Lo sa bene, cosa stanno facendo. Hanno ballato un tango sull’orlo di questo precipizio almeno un milione di volte.

“Solo n’artro po’… Cinque minuti. Ti prego.” La gamba di Lauro si fa spazio fra le sue, il bacino che si spinge in avanti. “Ti prego.” ripete. “Mi dispiace, per favore, ti prego.” si scusa per l’erezione che si sta risvegliando nei pantaloni stretti, non vuole spaventarlo. “Non ti faccio niente, non ti faccio niente.”

Lauro si ferma, col cuore che batte così forte da far male, e il silenzio lo inghiotte. Poi le dita di Edoardo sono sul suo viso, il pollice che scende lungo lo zigomo elegante. Lauro apre gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere il suo migliore amico dischiudere le labbra, trascinare le parole. “Il problema so’ le cose che voglio fare io a te.”

È nel momento esatto in cui Edoardo scivola contro di lui che Lauro scopre quanto pesa un pezzo di cielo. Non c’è passato attraverso come un fantasma, ma non è nemmeno morto. L’ignoto si è stretto in una punta di diamante affilata, piantata sotto lo sterno. Edoardo gli allarga le braccia, dita che s’intrecciano le une con le altre sprofondando nel cuscino, e Lauro è crocifisso dall’amore. Lui si solleva in una convulsione che gli lacera le carni, Cristo immolato che prova a scendere dalle travi di legno, ma l’agonia finisce quando le labbra di Edoardo accolgono la sua lingua. Lauro le rovina come si rovinano i petali di un fiore. Con i denti e la foga ne fa una corolla aperta, strappata, destinata a non essere mai più la stessa. Edo mugola appena, i polmoni che si sgonfiano violentemente in un respiro, e quando si tira su ha i polpastrelli che scavano solchi di crudo bisogno poco sotto le clavicole di Lauro.

“Cazzo.” realizza Edo, il suono gutturale di un pensiero pronunciato per caso ad alta voce, e le palpebre che faticano a non abbassarsi. Ha la vita di Lauro serrata tra le gambe, le sue mani sulle cosce, e Lauro glielo legge in faccia che tutto quello che vuole è crollargli di nuovo addosso.

“Vie’ qua.” lo invita Lauro, lo sguardo che cade sulla patta rivelatrice dei pantaloncini fluo. La sua natura esigente scalpita. Lauro afferra la stoffa, la strattona. “Levate ‘sti cosi.” si lamenta, quasi.

Edo ride ancora, come se già mille volte avesse ubbidito a quel comando, e lo esegue. Tira via anche i boxer e la maglietta dei Rancid, ma non si lascia ammirare. Si riabbassa subito, fluido, e sbottona i jeans di Lauro. Sono troppo aderenti, da donna, e sfilarli richiede una buona dose di forza e altrettante imprecazioni. Di tutti e due. Il top è più facile, si lascia gettare sul pavimento come se non vedesse l’ora, e le spire del drago si stiracchiano alla luce rossa del tramonto.

A Lauro non sembra vero. Edoardo l’ha appena spogliato, lo sta toccando, lo sta guardando come ha sognato di essere guardato notti intere, per anni. Quelle mani impazzite, libere, libere davvero adesso, ridisegnano i suoi tatuaggi. Ogni centimetro d’inchiostro va in fiamme, ma bruciare è catartico. Lauro si sente purissimo, anche quando lancia le braccia al collo di Edoardo per stringerlo a sé, per assicurarsi che non sia tutto soltanto un crudele miraggio, e geme contro il suo orecchio un torbido elogio a se stesso. “Nessuno come me.” 

Ne è sicuro. Il suo respiro si fa più ampio, gli occhi verde veleno scintillano nel vuoto mentre Edo, devotamente, gli fa eco. “Nessuno come te.” ammette lui, e gli bacia la gola, languido.

Le pupille di Lauro si spalancano come buchi neri che ingoiano il bianco del soffitto mentre la lingua di Edoardo scende fra le zampe del drago, a giocare col sole che sorge fra i suoi artigli ricurvi. Lauro si lascia succhiare la pelle già arrossata, già turgida per l’eccitazione, e inarca voluttuoso la schiena. Sussulta al morso, miagola il suo dolore, poi Edo si avventa sull’altro capezzolo, i denti che subito lo tirano, e la lingua che prontamente chiede scusa, morbida, bagnata. Serpeggia bollente giù per il suo ventre piatto, e Lauro continua a torcersi, a offrirsi in sacrificio. La punta della lingua si sofferma nell’incavo frastagliato di una vecchia cicatrice, indovinandone la sensibilità, e Lauro si ritrova a muovere i fianchi, il cazzo teso che oscilla in uno spasmo.

“Ah!” Il suo gemito esplode sguaiato quando Edo lo impugna alla base e inizia a leccarlo. Il pudore neppure bussa alla loro porta. Hanno vissuto troppo intensamente per conservarne anche solo dei rimasugli. Sono artisti, hanno fatto tutto. Sono stati bohémien, hanno toccato il paradiso con un pugno e l’inferno con l’altro. Il peso - fisico o morale - di un cazzo in bocca è decisamente relativo, anche se nuovo. Per questo Edoardo sembra non farsi problemi a succhiarlo, assaggiarlo, scendere fra lappate e baci fino alle palle e poi risalire, con le dita di Lauro che s’impigliano fra i suoi capelli. Non è perfetto, ma non deve nemmeno esserlo. È meglio di quanto abbia mai immaginato. Il calore lo avvolge, si espande dal basso e arriva alle tempie, una febbre al contrario. Un’estasi umida, che lo fa muovere sinuoso, in avanti.

Lacrime salate si asciugano agli angoli degli occhi di Lauro, pizzicano sui segni rossi che allungano il suo sguardo per farlo diventare quello di un’antica regina. Una che non ha conosciuto vere ricchezze fino a questo momento, fino alla possibilità di dimenticare il proprio nome, il proprio sesso, e sentire soltanto l’acuirsi di un piacere che parte da lontano e termina nella bocca del suo amante. Grida, completamente spogliato, completamente vulnerabile, finito, sfinito. Come se non gli avessero mai fatto un pompino prima d’ora.

“Me fai anna’ fori de testa.” ansima Edo, le nocche e il mento sporchi di lui. In ginocchio, come un bravo suddito, ma il suo posto nella vita di Lauro non potrebbe essere più diverso. “Fori de testa, La’. Che cazzo mi fai fare.” ripete, mordendosi le labbra macchiate di un sapore estraneo. Attraverso palpebre pesanti Lauro lo vede, lo ama, e si tira su. E lo cattura dal collo, dove stringe quel che basta per sentirlo ringhiare. E lo bacia così, capriccioso, affamato, riprendendosi quello che gli appartiene. Vuole tutto da lui, ogni cosa. Gli gira la testa per essersi alzato di scatto, ed è Edoardo il suo unico appiglio. Il solo che gli interessi, dentro e fuori dal letto.

"Quanto sei bello. Non sai quanto t'ho voluto." soffia, le labbra che indugiano su quelle di Edo. Percepisce la trepidazione che lo attraversa quando gli fa scivolare le dita lungo il cazzo, e il senso di potere lo inebria totalmente.

“Lauro…” Quello di Edo è un lamento impaziente. Giustificato. La punta già piange un umore trasparente. Lauro ci passa sopra il pollice, poi se lo mette in bocca. Guarda il suo migliore amico negli occhi mentre lo succhia, e vede i suoi tratti marcati, perfetti, incresparsi per l’urgenza di essere toccato. Lauro non resiste alla vocazione di troia, la segue con un sorriso sghembo. Edo, così razionale. Edo, così solido, anche col sentore di erba addosso. Eppure disposto a lasciargli il controllo.

“Shhh. Sto qua, amore mi’.” lo rassicura, concedendogli un grattino sulla nuca rasata. L’altra mano si rilassa, sale su per il mento finché le dita non si fanno strada in una bocca che si apre obbediente, e si adagiano su una lingua inquieta che non esita a bagnarle. Edoardo replica i movimenti compiuti poco prima, le labbra che si stringono avide attorno a falangi che vuole immediatamente altrove. Lauro lo sa. Torna fra le sue gambe, “Già non vedo l’ora di rifa’ tutto daccapo. Ti voglio dentro di me.” gli sussurra, vizioso. E subito muove il polso, facendo slittare le dita veloci.

Polpastrelli irruviditi dalle corde di una chitarra affondano nelle sue spalle. “Cazzo. Lauro, cazzo…”

“Aspetta, aspetta. Fatte vede’.” Lauro rallenta, non si ferma. Testa la resistenza di Edo, si prende con la forza il tempo di ammirarlo nel momento in cui è più suo. Ha le labbra arse dai baci, gli occhi lucidi come stelle d’estate, e le guance arrossate dallo sforzo di non venire. Dannatamente in bilico, il suo compagno si tinge di una fragilità che Lauro non era mai riuscito ad ammirare prima. L’ha dipinto lui questo quadro, perciò si assicura di imprimerlo a fuoco nella memoria prima di lasciarlo andare. “Adesso. Per me.” gli ordina, mentre il petto di Edoardo viene scosso dai singhiozzi. La mano di Lauro non si allontana, né si riposa. Vuole prosciugarlo.

* * *

“Sto morendo di sete.”

“Vado io.” Lauro si sporge per baciargli una spalla, e quando si alza dal letto gli rimane sulle labbra il sapore della sua pelle. Vorrebbe tornare indietro all’istante, baciarlo ancora e ancora finché entrambi non si consumano. Anche Lauro però ha la gola tanto asciutta che parlare è come inghiottire una manciata di spilli, così si dirige verso il minibar per prendere l’acqua e attaccarsi alla bottiglia. Se questa stanza d’hotel potesse parlare, racconterebbe di pochi orgasmi come i loro. A Lauro tremano ancora le gambe.

Di ritorno, passa la bottiglia a Edoardo e si lascia cadere sul materasso, la faccia immersa nel cuscino. La risata di Edo è serena, poi l’unico suono che Lauro sente è quello di un assetato che si ristora. La bottiglia poggiata sul comodino. Schiarirsi la gola. Infine nient’altro. Per minuti interi, che si dilatano senza che nessuno dei due abbia il coraggio di fare qualsiasi cosa. È strano. Di solito i pensieri di Lauro non si fermano mai, la sua testa è un andirivieni frenetico, talvolta ossessivo. Invece adesso tutto tace. Tabula rasa. Non esiste un prima, non esiste un dopo. C’è soltanto Edo. Edo, tre lettere. Il concetto di Edo, che si espande a tal punto da occupare ogni pertugio della sua mente e farsi immobile.

"Vale me l'ha detto.” Quando è la sua voce a rompere il silenzio, Lauro gliene è grato. Ci sono tantissime cose da esplicitare, ma non si aspettava che fosse l’altro a fare il primo passo. “Qualche settimana fa. 'Guarda che Lauro è innamorato di te', e io le dicevo di no, che si sbagliava. 'E pure tu di lui' insisteva. So’ sempre le donne che capiscono tutto."

Lauro si sistema su un fianco, osserva il suo profilo. Allunga la mano per sfiorare quel viso che ha visto crescere, trasformarsi, diventare quello di un uomo. Con l’indice vezzeggia la mascella statuaria di Edoardo, e per un attimo lo rivede ragazzino. "Non voglio mettervi nei casini, frate’." _Frate’._ Perché in fondo cos’è cambiato? Perché in fondo cosa hanno ammesso a se stessi che non sapessero prima di scopare? In retrospettiva, si hanno sempre tutte le risposte.

Ma Edo continua. Il suo tono è disteso, come se anche lui avesse avuto la stessa realizzazione. Il sesso come conseguenza fisiologica di una realtà già consolidata, di un sentimento che non ha mai vacillato, e non lo farà di certo adesso. “Non era arrabbiata. 'Se c'è una persona con cui sono disposta a condividerti è Lauro', m’ha detto. Me so fatto stecca’ dalla madre di mia figlia, capito? Lì per lì m’ha fatto paura. Sembrava talmente naturale per lei. E io... non sapevo che cazzo fare, La’. Non volevo da’ un nome a 'sta cosa.” Edoardo butta fuori un respiro più profondo, poi imita Lauro girandosi sul fianco. “Amare te. Amare lei. Ho sempre pensato di amare troppo poco, di non essere capace. Adesso viene fuori che amo pure troppo. Che se prima non c’è stata nessuna donna fissa è perché ce stavi sempre e solo te.”

Lauro sta praticamente vibrando. La sua gabbia toracica si fa sempre più stretta, troppo esile per contenere una felicità che è più grande di lui, di quelle quattro pareti, e della città intera. E si chiede come sia stato possibile arrivare fino a questo punto così tardi. Come sia successo che abbiano sprecato tutto questo tempo. Due idioti, ecco cos’erano. Si erano amati per anni, con l’errata convinzione che l’altro non ricambiasse. Due idioti da manuale. Di quelli da record, davvero. Tuffa il viso fra le mani, abbandonandosi a una risata. “Non ci posso pensare che è cominciato quann'eravamo pischelli. So’ stato un cojone. Ho perso il conto di quante volte ho pensato di dirtelo e poi non l’ho fatto.”

"E mo che facciamo? Dimmi che cazzo facciamo, Lauro?”

Edoardo non ride. Suona preoccupato. Anzi no, no, è altro. Eppure Valentina gli ha aperto le ali, invece di imprigionarlo. “Hai paura.” Quella di Lauro è una constatazione. Non ne capisce il motivo ma sente che Edoardo improvvisamente è pietrificato. Lo scruta di nuovo, aspetta una risposta. Vorrebbe baciare ogni centimetro del suo viso, spazzare via le ombre dietro i suoi occhi stanchi.

“Perché ami solo quello che perdi, La’. E io non me ne voglio andare dalla vita tua. Se un giorno ti alzi che ‘nte sto più bene, allora ci dobbiamo fermare qua. Ci dobbiamo fermare adesso, perché non mi faccio spezzare il cuore da te.”

Lauro vede i muscoli della sua mascella guizzare sotto la pressione, e si sente uno schifo. Sa di essere volubile, sa di aver vinto battaglie che sarebbe stato meglio perdere. Sa di essere uno spirito selvaggio, trasportato dal vento. Lo sa. Ma ha sbagliato tutto nella vita se Edoardo crede di essere uguale a chiunque altro per lui. Deglutisce, si avvicina fino a cingerlo col braccio. Gli accarezza la schiena e gli bacia il mento, la bocca morbida, la punta del naso.

“Edoa’. Tu sei diverso.” sospira, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Tutto inizia e finisce con te. Non esiste che io possa perderti, o smettere di volerti. Non me lo immagino. Le altre storie che ho avuto, loro sì. Già dal primo bacio vedevo su quale scoglio saremmo andati a sbattere. Con te non ci riesco. Sei tu lo scoglio, e io il mare forse. Perché torno sempre da te. Ti amo, hai capito? Ti amavo ieri, ti amo oggi, ti amerò domani.”

Nuovamente cala il silenzio. Stavolta breve, confortevole. Poi un “Ok.” sussurrato, un bacio a stampo, e il respiro mansueto di chi ha fiducia.

“Mi credi?”

Edoardo annuisce soltanto. Lauro lo conosce come il palmo della sua mano, e intuisce che di sentimenti hanno parlato fin troppo, che è esausto. Va bene così, ci saranno altre occasioni. Vorrebbe solo cullarlo fra le sue braccia per sempre. E magari fare a cambio, una volta o due.

Il suo stomaco però, al momento ha altri piani.

“Hai fame?”

“Non puoi capire quanto.”


End file.
